All That I've Got
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: ONESHOT. HxHr. Hermione has just died, leaving Harry lost in his own mind. Leaving him to fall. Summary sucks, but give it a shot. It's actually pretty sad.


Hi. This one-shot is really pretty special to me. Basically, whenever something really, for lack of a better word, life changing happens, I'm listening to this song. I don't know why, but it just works like that. So, I'm writing a fic to go with it. This is HxHr, Harry's POV. Hermione has just died, for some unknown reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Song belongs to The Used.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..**

And I'm falling. Farther and farther. But I may never hit the ground. It's the whirlwind of my life. Always. Forever. I'm still falling. I need to find a place to hold on. A sturdy place. So that I can stop falling. Into the never ending darkness, I descend. My face, tilted upward at the ever shrinking light. There was a time, when I loved you. But now, you're gone. And I'm left alone. To fall.

**I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty**

**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I... **

Hollow laughter. Filling my stomach. My mind. And all I want is to curl up and be sucked into blackness. Because you're gone. And this pain... I can't feel it. Because I loved you so much. I let you absorb into my mind. My soul. I breathed through you. I felt through you. I lived through you. And now, you're gone. And I can't feel a thing. I know that I should be sad. But sadness is an unknown emotion. I grope around in the darkness, looking for pain. So I can cry for you. But I can't. And now I'm falling.

**I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got**

So I'll let the tears fall. I'll pretend to be suffering. But really, I'm not feeling a thing. People ask me everyday how I'm doing. And I always answer 'Fine.' with a hollow look on my face, telling them that I'm lying. I'm really not fine. I'm slowly deteriorating. Without you, I can't live. I can't feel. And so I stand here. An empty shell. Unfeeling. Not full of sorrow. Not full of anything. Because I'm falling.

**I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream , I...**

I wish... that I had never let you go. I wish that I could have held onto you forever. And now... I don't eat. I don't sleep. My body is falling apart. My mind is replaying every moment that I had with you. I can't do anything. I can't work. I can't smile. I can't do anything. Because my mind is full already. Full of thoughts of you. Every tiny little thing... and I miss you. So much. My emotions are slowly resurfacing. And I remember pain. Heartache. Unable to breath. Because I miss you. And I'm falling.

**I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got **

Memories are all that I have left of you. Every touch, every smile. They're all I have. You were all I had. And now that you're gone... I can only sit here, and miss you. I can pretend to be getting over you. I can start to smile again. But a smile is just a frown turned upside down. I'm falling.

**And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!**

I'm falling. And I think that maybe I'll hit the ground. And be gone. Just like you. And I'll feel again. I'll feel pain and sorrow and whatever else. Because I'll meet the same fate as you. Dying, slowly, reminiscing about the past. About each other. Wishing, more than anything, that you had never started to fall in the first place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah, I bet it didn't make much sense. But that's okay. I thought it was pretty good... R&R, and remember, flames are for arsonists!


End file.
